Friends of Darkness
by Ethan Writer
Summary: Jack and Dan have a dark side, but with Dan's father -the primordial- interfering, he is sent on a quest along with Jack to find his light side. It includes alien name calling, odd questions and mystery. A godly father and a prophecy in place, how will this turn out? Cover art by Krossan on deviantArt


**This is just another dabble or something I wrote now, I can't sleep so I keep myself entertained. Okay, the Universe was created by the Precursors, and live was created by them. So I say they had other planets with live on, they just died out and the last planet they built was Pre-Earth. **

**Now then, please note that I do not own anything, and this is a simple fanfiction made for my readers entertainment. I gain no money from this only a bit of fame.**

It's been a week since I've been here, there's no way I can get away from this place. I've been trapped in another dimension, and not one I can just punch a hole thru the fabric of time and space. Every stinking hole I've opened up, just ended up near another planet and none of those had any live. If the planet had no live, then there was no ghostzone connections at the planet. I hated the fact that I was surprised by that brat's attack, my past self's ability.

Cursing, I opened another whole in this putrid dimension. The desserts were barren and a few cactus-like plants grew near rocks. As I scan the portal, I notice the same hieroglyphs I've seen on some of the planets. I took it that there was an advanced civilization that once roamed the galaxy, but has to be extinct now. Contrary to popular belief, Danny and I are both extremely smart. We are the same person, but I know that for a fact. I've been studying the Ghost-Zone's languages for years as well as all of the ancient ruins on Earth.

The knowledge allowed me to dominate over all of the planets inhabitants, and luckily for me, these glyphs seem to be more or less the same. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. In my travels, I had collected many items of power, adding to my already large power. It had been by accident that I discovered the ultimate power. Combining the Ghost Artefacts, I added my own ectoplasmic energy to the mix. The result had me absorbing all the power from the artefacts, but there was a flaw. The ultimate power was split with the other timeline's Danny's.

It wasn't a problem as I had gone and killed most of them, and I decided just spared the one to make his future certain. However there was a flaw, with each Danny that died the energy was split amongst the surviving individuals. The universe wanted balance, and I was certain if he kept at least one of the Danny's then there would be no consequences. Unfortunately, I decided to keep the wrong one.

I felt another prickle at my senses, and it was disturbing me. Why? I didn't know, it was just there and it would stop bugging me. I just had no clue what it was. As I was busy studying the glyphs, I noticed a repetitive passage occurring in the 3 ancient temples I have visited. What the hell? This was like some kind of prophecy about me, but it couldn't be right. Well it might be, but since THAT happened it could be.

_A warrior once great  
A sense of justice for all  
Bringer of Peace to the realms  
Has fallen under a Veil of Grief  
When he steps on the new soil  
A new path will be opened  
He will either become the Hero  
Or the Leader who directs the Hero  
His Faith is uncertain  
But his heart is golden  
For an ally he will make to the righteous  
Yet be malevolent and He shall reap Your soul  
The King of Death shall then return to his past  
To start anew as the Leader for another great Hero_

I read the passage again. Why would this happen to me? I knew the only person except clockwork who could travel between the realms was The Primordial, but he was far from this universe at the moment. Why would he interfere with my life?

I know that the damage I have made is irreversible in my timeline, regrettably there is only one left as well. I was about to up and leave, when I saw something deeper in the cave. There in the cave lay a bunch of purple rocks that hummed with energy. The nagging feeling I had come back with vengeance. I knew it had something to do with this now. Walking up to the rocks, I felt a draw towards it, like it was calling me. Still that same feeling said there was still something missing, something that would balance this out.

I reached out for the rock, but a bolt of electricity burnt my hand, making me retract it and hiss in pain. When I looked at the wound, I was slightly surprised to see a mark there. Not just a mark, but a symbol for my world. The Yin-Yang symbol, one of the sides glowed a dark purple, indicating darkness. It was surrounded by a lime green band, indicating neutrality that was already there, but only influenced by the dark side.

My head suddenly felt like it was spinning, my vision started blurring and the world seemed to fade into nothingness. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world, but I knew what was about to happen. HE was intervening directly now.

**I saw a throne made out of pure crystals, light danced off of its surface creating a rainbow in its wake. There were delicate gold writings on the throne, the finest calligraphy master would take centuries to make. A royal blue seat and back side, with plush pillows inside, judging from the way the light shone on it and the slight indentations on the seat, I would assume that somebody had just recently left the seat.**

**Footsteps came from behind me, the floor was covered with royal red carpeting. The fresh smell of a soft summer breeze and flowers blooming came from the direction. I slowly turned around, and before me stood a man. Silver hair and electric blue eyes, his large muscular body was built similar to mine, his clothes showed his muscles, and his flawless skin. The Primordial stood in front of me, a slight frown on his face.**

**"Son, and yes you truly are my son. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you stay on your path, the path that you were meant to take. I swear, that I will correct this problem. First thou, you must help this universe. I will be watching you and make sure you follow the right path.**

**"Once you have learnt and completed your task, you will move toward you next goal. Where everything will be set in motion so that you can live the life you were always meant to live. Ahh, I also know about your regrets my son, but do not fret about it. It has been taken care of, as of now, your only duty is to become the man and son you ought to be."**

**With a sad smile, and a tear falling from his face he waved his hand.**

**"Farewell, Daniel. I love you, be well my son."**

**It was the final words he left me with and I faded into darkness. I could still see the smile on his face, hiss sad expression.**

_- Jack -_

Daxter and I found ourselves walking in the desert, nothing but sand and cactus were in sight. Ashley just dropped me here, in the middle of nowhere. After all I did for Heaven City, they still kick me out like trash. The sun was beginning to take its toll on us, especially Daxter, with his fur trapping extra heat. His panting and sweating was clearly an indication of that.

I trudged thru the desert in search of somewhere to stay for the hot day. I knew it would be no good to walk in the wasteland deserts in the bright sun like this. I had to find shelter, if I would survive. It had been hours since I last saw a cactus, which means I was out of luck to get something to drink. I knew that at the moment, it was only my other side that allowed me to strive forward.

In the end, not even the dark eco abilities of mine could help me thru the dessert. I fell to the ground, exhausted and thirsty. I slowly lost consciousness but as I did, I could make out a figure coming towards us. Dexter was too long gone by now to even realise that I fell to the ground, then when I felt myself being picked up and lifted into a car. I wanted to protest, but as soon as I opened my eyes, it fell shut again and I slipped in to the dark recesses of my mind.

**_Flashback  
Mar, that was your mother his father said. He knew the man was smiling, but for some reason, he couldn't see his face or his mother's face._**

**_"Daddy!"_**

**_"What have you DONE?!"_**

**_"Jack, you must help my son, His name is Dan. He has strayed from his way, and I know you'll be able to get thru to him. Please I beg of you."_**

**_End of Flash backs_**

Jack felt something, and he knew it had something to do with those flashbacks he had just had, but the first thing now, was to find out why he felt as wet as he did. When he opened his eyes, he noticed he was in some sort of volcanic baths. There was a throne at the far end of the room and he and Daxter were sitting in the water.

He greedily drunk the water, to refresh himself and sighed contently as it flowed down his throat. Splashing his face with the water and rubbing his eyes. He woke Daxter once he was done, when the ottsel opened his eyes. He sighed contently before going on like the little nutty friend he is. Jak had to laugh at his friend. He was distracted by the sound of somebody clearing his throat.

When Jak looked up, he saw the face of a man. He looked slightly familiar, but he just couldn't place the face. A sudden pain raced thru his brain, and he clutched his head in an attempt to strive off the pain, but nothing helped. It was random flashes of memories, that were twisted up and bubbling about. It made no sense and he screamed out before he passed out again.

Daxter in the meantime looked worriedly at his unconscious friend. He knew there were still things that he didn't know about his friend, and things his friend didn't know about himself. It seemed like those things were starting to catch up to him and that sooner or later, Jak will find out who he really is. Daxter just hoped that it would be something pleasant rather than something he would regret for the rest of his life.

_- Dan -_

I woke up in an infirmary. There were long eared freaks walking around and tending to people. I really wasn't sure what I should call these things… They looked like humans with bunny ears attached to their heads, or maybe fox ears? The again, he also had the same type of ears, his were just more manageable…I could also feel that somewhere on this planet was what I needed to complete the symbol, but for some reason I knew it would be useless unless I found the person who could control both sides.

After a few minutes of thinking, I got up from the bed and left the building. It was a cool night outside and I just decided it was perfect for a little flight around the city or town or whatever these meta-humans called it. I noticed how primitive the place was compared to my home town. However, when I saw the weapons I noticed it was far more advanced and destructive than my home worlds. It just made the whole place a living contradictory. I snorted, lining contradictory, that was me for all intensive purposes. I was dead, yet I was alive… No I never killed my human half, I only decided to permanently use my ghost half.

I flew around the place and noticed a pull, and images of people flashed in my mind. I knew there was something here that could help me achieve my father's set goals for me. How was it even possible for me to have a father that is not Jack Fenton? I just shrugged and flew towards the building, in the direction I sensed the energy.

**2032 words! Excluding the Notes. I just wrote this in under 2 hours. Tell me what you think about this! Goodnight people, well good morning, it's the next day 4 am now (-_-) Review please! Oh, it's a one shot people! Attempt to persuade if you think it's good. LOL ahahahaha!**


End file.
